Wow Wow Wubbzy Yin Yang Yo chapter 2 MarriageChil
by YinYangYo13
Summary: Widget and Huggy were 23 and 24 yeas old and they married Buggy and Walden and they had children well Huggy couldn't have children cuz when she was 16 she got her tubes tie up. Character:Widget Buggy Huggy Yin Yang Yuck Daisy Walden
1. Chapter 1

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 1

Widget's Boyfriend/New friend/The Date

It was a beautiful day in Wuzzleburg and 18 year old Widget was going to college for the first time. Oh my gosh I can't believe that I am going to college to learn about how to build I can't wait Widget said holding her books and caring her suitcase. But as she was walking into the building a 19 year old girl name huggy had bump into her by mistake knocking Widget's books out of her hand and her suitcase falling as well. Oh I am so sorry madam I didn't mean to knock your stuff out your hands please except my aplogises Huggy said helping Widget pick up he stuff. Oh It's ok Widget said by the way I'm Widget I am 18 years old and who are you? Oh my name is Huggy and I am 19 years old see I from New York City and I just came here to go to this college are you from anywhere? said Huggy. Well this is where I live in Wuzzleburg with my friends Wubbzy and Walden. Who is Wubbzy and Walden Huggy said walking with Widget into the building. Oh they are my friends we met when we were little they should be here any minute said Widget.

Suddenly Widget saw Wubbzy and Walden driving in Walden's car. Hey guys this is my new friend Huggy Widget said bringing Huggy to them. Oh hi Huggy I'm Wubbzy and I am 17 years old I know I am here to early it just that skip some grades cause I was so smart. And I am Walden and I am 19 years old. Hi Huggy said looking into Walden's eyes like it was love. Um Huggy are you ok? Widget asked. Oh um you know I am not do you mind if we talk in private Huggy asked pulling Widget into the building. So what is it Huggy are you sick do I need to call your mom? No that's it I am in LOVE! Huggy said with dreamy eyes. With who Widget asked. It's Walden he is so cute and I want him to be my boyfriend but I am too shy to ask him. Suddenly Widget saw a cute rabbit her type she ran over to him leaving Huggy behind. Hi I'm Widget what is your name? oh my name is Buggy and I am 20 years old. Are you ok Widget? Buggy said. Oh it just that I..I love you I think you are so handsome Widget said taking Buggy's hand. Oh well I like you too I think you are beautiful and you are the best builder in Wuzzleburg Buggy said taking Widget other hand. So does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend? Said Widget. Sure I would love to be your boyfriend. Great than I will see you later bye. Widget said running back to Huggy.

Did you see me Huggy it is really simple just go up to Walden and say Hello than asked do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend I will even come with you now come on Widget said pushing Huggy straight to Walden. Hey Walden Huggy has something to tell you go ahead Huggy tell him said Widget. Yes Huggy what did you ask me? said Walden. Um Um well I..I…I LOVE YOU Huggy said closing her eyes and than running away but Widget put her back in front of Walden to tell him the rest. Walden she is not done she has to ask you a question and please be nice because the truth is she is shy Widget said whispering into Walden's ear. Of course Widget now move so I can hear what she has to say said Walden pushing Widget out of his way. Sorry about that Huggy now what is it? Um well….Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Huggy said looking down on the ground. Oh Huggy of course I was going to ask you the same question too said Walden. Oh really wow well ok I got a boyfriend now and I am so happy Huggy said running back to Widget and telling her. Guess what Huggy!? Widget said jumping up and down. What she said Buggy ask me on a date and I am going on a date isn't great. Yeah lucky you well now Walden and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend. That good did he ask you on a date? Well no why? Huggy said. I will be right back Huggy stay right here Widget said walking up to Walden. WALDEN! HOW DARE YOU NOT ASK HER ON A DATE! IF SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU NEED TO ALEAST BE NICE TO HER LIKE TAKE HER ON A DATE!! Widget said grabbing on Walden's shirt. Ok ok I will Walden said going up to Huggy. Hi Huggy do you want to go on a date with me tonight? he asked. Sure I would love too she said giving Walden a hug. Ok so tonight than at 9:00 PM? Totally so you will come and pick me up right? she asked. Yes yes yes goodbye Huggy he said walking away from her goodbye Walden she said in a soft voice. Come on Huggy let's go to my house and pick out our outfits we are going to wear on our date. Ok she said getting into her car can I come too Widget? said Wubbzy bouncing on his long bendy tail. Sure come on in but you have to seat in the back seat Wubbster. I know Widget here I come said Wubbzy jumping into her pink car and than taking off. When they arrived at Widget's house Widget and Huggy went to pick out their outfits to wear for their date. Ok Huggy which outfit should wear in my right hand is my green short sleeve short with the word ANGEL and a yellow jacket with a jean skirt and some with white long socks and finally black boots in my left hand is my black shirt with no sleeve and it has red heart on it followed by black shorts and some black short sock and finally black heels which one she said? Um wear this one… no wear this one no wait I take it back totally that one with the word ANGEL on it Huggy said pointing to it. Thanks Huggy I was going to choice this outfit anyway besides it hot for my date when I am done changing it your turn ok? Widget said closing the bathroom door. Wubbzy was standing outside of Widget's room he knocked on the door and Huggy answered it.

Oh Hi Wubbzy you need something? she asked. Oh I don't need anything I was just wondering are you nervous about your date? Oh just a little but not that much she said. As she was talking Wubbzy she heard Widget coming out the bathroom. Ok Wubbzy I think you better leave bye(Closes the Door in Wubbzy's face) Who was that? Said Widget. Oh no one she said telling a lie anyway how do I look she said doing a pose. Wow you look beautiful Widget now its my turn in my right hand is my red dress with a black belt around the waist with some white heels in my left is my purple dress with one sleeve on it with some purple heels which one? Go with the purple one love it so much I think Walden would love it girl said Widget. Huggy went into the bathroom to change while Widget pick out some earrings for her and Huggy. For huggy she pick out some big red earring in a shape of a heart and for hers is some big gold earrings she put hers on. When Huggy got out of the bathroom she saw some earrings for her she put them on and they both looked into the mirror. Ok we are ready for our date let's go wait for our boyfriends to come and pick us up Widget said walking out of her room followed by Huggy behind her.

Wow! You guys looked beautiful said Wubbzy staring at them. Thanks they both said at the same time. Suddenly the doorbell rang Wubbzy answered it. It was Buggy and Walden dressed in their outfits Buggy was wearing a yellow suit and bright yellow pants with a green tie. And Walden was wearing black suit with black pants with a white tie.

Well don't you look beautiful my baby Buggy said pulling Widget closer to his body and giving her some beautiful flowers. Aw Buggy you are so sweet let's go bye Huggy see you there Widget said leaving with Buggy. Oh my gosh you look fabulous my sweetheart Walden said taking Huggy's hand and giving her a rose. Oh thank you Walden I will put this on my dress and they also left leaving in Walden's car. On their date Widget and Buggy went to see a movie and Huggy and Walden went to a restaurant they were just 10 blocks away from each other. Widget and Buggy were enjoying their self Widget layed on Buggy's chest and Buggy put his arms around Widget's back rubbing it back and forth.

Meanwhile Huggy and Walden were also enjoying their self too. Huggy ate some doodle berry pie with some grapey grape juice. And Walden ate marshmallow Lasagna with some tea. So how is your dinner Huggy? Walden said as he finish up he food. Oh its good but I am done with it you can have the rest if you want Huggy said leaving the restaurant leaving Walden behind. But Walden didn't even to bother to finished it instead he ran after Huggy. Wait Huggy are you ok? He asked grabbing her hand before she took another step. Oh I'm ok I just wanted to have some time just the two of us together alone. Oh ok come on let's go to the park to the swings and talk sounds good? Sure I would love it she said taking Walden's hand and than running to the swings. Meanwhile Widget and Buggy walked out the movies and than going to look up at the stars in the sky. Oh look Widget its Huggy and Walden over there why don't you bring them over here Buggy said. No I think they won't to have some private time just the two of them just like us said Widget. Ok I didn't want over here anyway cause I am about to give you something that private Buggy lend over to Widget and gave her a kiss and putting his arms around her waist and Widget put her arms around his neck it was so romance. Huggy and Walden saw the whole thing they started to do the same thing as well.

Ok Widget it time to take you home when tomorrow comes I got something for you ok my baby said Buggy. Ok before you drop me off can I ask you a question sure go ahead. Do you have any siblings? Uh I think so it was so long see we lost our parents when we were little and than we were separated I think a had a little brother and a sister but I can't remember there names my brother was green and my sister was white that's all I remember why do you asked he said. Oh just wondering I don't have any brothers or sisters I was the only child she said opening her door. Well bye Buggy see you tomorrow bye Widget he said giving her kiss and than leaving in his car. An hour later Huggy and Walden came by the house and Walden had the same surprise as well tomorrow. I had a great time Walden bye she said goodbye Huggy Walden said giving her a kiss only on the hand and leaving in his car. Huggy went into the house with Widget and both girls went to sleep for tomorrow.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Wow

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 2

Marriage/Children

The next morning in Wuzzleburg Widget woke up first and went to take a shower because Buggy had something for her but Huggy stayed asleep dreaming about her and Walden being together for the rest of her life. By the time Widget got out of shower she woke up Huggy telling her to get up because both of their boyfriends were coming to give something to us. Huggy quickly remembered and went to take a shower before they got over there. Meanwhile Widget pick out her favorite outfit to wear she wore her white short sleeve short with the word Danity Kane on it her favorite signers followed by her short sleeve jean jacket and her blue jeans she was already for her surprise and just in time Buggy and Walden was here but Huggy was still in the room putting her clothes. Widget answered the door and it was Buggy he had a special ring in his hand he got on his knees saying Widget I love you so much will you marry me? He asked Widget quickly took the ring and put it on her left ring finger and than saying yes totally she said jumping into his arms. Great its today at my ball I build years ago and it still looks nice. Oh my gosh Buggy I can't believe this is happening I will get ready right now ok than I will be back in a few mintues. Ok Buggy bye oh Walden don't worry Huggy should be down in a minute you can go sit down on the sofa and wait for her. Ok she can take her time said Walden sitting down on the sofa.

Widget quickly ran up the stairs and told Huggy the good news that she was getting married today. You are oh my gosh lucky you well I better go down the stairs and see what is Walden's surprise Huggy said leaving the room. As she was going down the stairs she saw something in Walden's hand it was a ring Walden got on his knees and also said Huggy you know I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me? Totally Yes! Huggy said taking the ring and putting it on her left ring finger I will go get ready right now said Huggy. Ok I will come and get you in a minute said Walden leaving the house. Huggy also had a smile on her face as well don't tell me you are getting married too said Widget. Yup and I am going to pick out my white dress too. By the time the girls were dressed in their wedding dresses they went down stairs and waited for their true love. When me and Buggy get married I want to have twins what about you Huggy. Well I think I want to adopt two children see the truth is I got my tubes tied up when I was 16 because my mom didn't want to be an grandmother. Oh its ok I am sure you will have children one day. Suddenly the doorbell rang it was their true love both of the girls ran into their true love arms and than went into the limo to the wedding.

When they got there it was about start and Buggy and Widget were first. Buggy went down the idol and waited for Widget to come down. The music started playing and 23 year old Widget went down the idol smiling the whole time by the time she stopped the music stopped. Greets we are gathered here today to join this man and woman now before we get to the I do's does anyone have anything say that this two should not be together? Nobody answered and they were now starting the I do's. Buggy do you take Widget to be your loftly wated Wife till death to it part? I do he said quickly. And what about you Widget? I do she also said quickly. I am now to presents you Man and Woman you may now kiss the bride Buggy and Widget quickly kiss each other when they were walking out Buggy carried Widget in his arms and going to their honeymoon for a week. Meanwhile it was Huggy and Walden turn to get married Walden walked down the idol waiting for Huggy to come down when the music started Huggy starting walking she smiled just a little because she was nervous by the time she stopped she starting to cry. Huggy what's wrong why are you crying ?said Walden oh nothing I am just happy that I am getting married for the first time I am ready let's get started now. Greets we are gathered here today to join this man and woman now before we get to the I do's does anyone have anything say that this two should not be together? Nobody answered and they were now starting the I do's Walden do you take Huggy to be your lofly wated wife till death do its part? I do he said slowly and what about Huggy? I do she said only quickly. I am now to presents you Man and Woman you may now kiss the bride. Walden grabbed Huggy and kiss her and than walking out to their honeymoon for a week.

One month later

Widget was having twins in her tummy she was so excited that her wish cam true she was pregnant when she was on her honeymoon and her twins weren't due until tomorrow. So Widget honey have you thought a name for the twins he asked touching her tummy and rubbing it back and forth. Well yes but you will have to find out tomorrow suddenly the phone ranged Widget answered it. It was her best friend Huggy to tell her great news too. Guess what Widget I am going to adopt two children a boy and a girl and me and my husband get go and pick them up tomorrow. Really congratulations what are their names Huggy said Widget sitting down on the sofa felling the pain in her tummy. Oh their names are Daisy and Yuck said Huggy jumping up and down. That nice well my twin babys are not due until tomorrow so let me go rest because my tummy is hurting really bad Widget said crying while rubbing her tummy than hanging up the phone. Widget? Hello? Um (Huggy hangs up her phone). Honey Widget said crying Buggy ran as fast as he could until he found Widget on the floor I think my babys are ready to come out please get me to a hospital now.

Buggy pick up Widget and carried her to the hospital it was 3 blocks away from their house. By the time they got to the hospital Widget tummy was still hurting in pain they put her on the bed and took her to the room where she rest for an hour. By the time she woke up she her doctors coming in to take her twins out. Hello Widget we our the doctors who are going to be taking you twins out are you excited? Yes I am very excited I am ready to do this. Ok Widget you have to push while we pull ok it may hurt really bad but you can do it ready? said the doctor. Yes I am ready Widget said still crying ok ready…PUSH! Widget push and push until she saw one of the twins it was a blue bunny coming out congratulations Widget a baby boy ok here we got again ready…..PUSH! again Widget pushed and pushed until she saw a pink bunny coming out too. Congratulations Widget a boy and a girl twins thank you Widget said holding both of her twins. Buggy quickly came into the room and he saw his kids laying in Widget's arm so honey what are their names? Well the blue bunny name is Yang and the pink bunny name is Yin. Wow I love those names they are cute little bunny rabbits said Buggy taking his son Yang and than rocking him to sleep Widget did the same with Yin. By the time Widget got from the hospital in 3 days she took her children to there room Yin and Yang had serparted beds one was pink and one blue she lay them down and than kiss them as they were falling asleep as Widget left their room her children were sleeping peacefully. Widget quickly call her best friend Huggy to tell her good news hello? Huggy said softly hey girl its me I had twins and their names are Yin and Yang Widget said excitedly. WOW! That's great well I will getting my children tomorrow Daisy and Yuck said Huggy. Are they babys and are they twins? Widget asked Huggy well question one they are cute little rabbits and they both green but they not twins said Huggy. Well maybe when my children grow and your children grown too I am sure they will be great friends don't you think? said Widget. Oh Yeah they will they can see each other when they turn at least 6 years old sounds good? Said Huggy. Oh yeah sure no problemo that is a good enough well bye Huggy are you going to bring your new children over here tomorrow? Sure I would love to said Huggy well bye to you too.(both phone hangs up). Tomorrow comes and Yin and Yang turned one years old and Widget couldn't believe they have grew really fast at that time Yin and Yang could only croll on the floor and could only talk baby talk. Oh my goodness you guys grown fast problay because you guys sleep most of the time said Widget. Suddenly the phone rang Widget was far away from it when Widget was not looking Yin took her hand and said Transfoomate in baby talk and the phone rise up Widget couldn't believe it that the phone rise up by it self. She said to herself it couldn't have been her children anyway she forgot about it and pick up and it was her best friend Huggy she only had her children she adopt for 3 days. Widget something weird is going on with my kids said Huggy. Me too Huggy because when my phone rang it like the phone rise up by itself and I was not even near it said Widget. I think my kids have special powers said Huggy and its just so weird and Daisy is only one years old and Yuck is two years old how old our your children Huggy said. Well Yin and Yang are one years old maybe it just our imagination I mean its not like baby can have super powers like that said Widget well I gotta go girl but I will talk to you tomorrow bye Hug. Bye Widget(Both the phones hang up).

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Wow

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/YinYangYo!

Chapter3

Meet Yin and Yang

5 years passed and Yin and Yang were 6 years old and they were going to first grade for the first time. Oh mom I am so excited to go school maybe I will meet some friends said Yin jumping up and down well you know you are going to school to learn you know that right? Said Widget. Oh yes I know that maybe I will make a 4.0 what about you Yang are you excited about school Yin said. HECK NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! Yang said yelling at his sister in the face. Why not Yang it might be fun just give it a try I am sure you will like it said Yin grabbing Yang's hand and going to the bus stop and waving bye to their mother and father. Well ok I will give it a try you're right I mean how boring can it be? Yang said laughing. By the time the bus came Yin got on first than Yang they sat together as they were riding on the bus Yin dropped her backpack as she went to pick it up she saw a aqua-green female bear standing in front of her Yin looked up at her and said Hi I'm Yin and I am new I am going to school for the time who are you? I'm Lina and I am not new I went to school since I was in preschool and now I am going to the first grade and you? Oh I am going to the same grade by the way this is my twin brother Yang see he does not want to go to school cause he will think it want be fun Yin said whispering into Lina's ear. Oh I see well anyway Hi Yang I'm Lina Yin's new best friend. Really? Yin said sitting beside Lina yup I think you are cool for a girl like you. Really thanks said Yin, YANG! Lina saw talking to you and you completely ignore her DO YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO YOU! Yin said shaking Yang really hard.

UH…..WHAT! What did you say I couldn't hear you I was too busy looking out of the window day dreaming said Yang. I SAID! Lina is my new best friend and she had said Hi to you but you didn't say anything said Yin yelling at Yang in the face. Oh my bad where is she? He asked she is right here sitting right beside me. Oh H..I HI said Yang looking into Lina eyes dreamily Uh Hi are you okay Yang? Said Lina but Yang didn't say anything he just kept staring at her in the eye. Yang snap out of it Yin said snapping her fingers in his face. UH…WHAT! Oh sorry again I don't what wrong with me said Yang. Uh Lina could you excuse us for a minute Yin said pulling Yang to the side. Dude what is your problem you are acting so weird why? Yin said shaking Yang to death. You want to know than you shall know I…I AM IN LOVE! Yang said with a dreamy face looking at Lina. With who? Said Yin with a confused face looking all around the bus tell me who is it she said. I in love with Lina she is so beautiful I want her to be my girlfriend matter fact I am going to ask her right now Yang said getting up from his seat and sitting right beside her while she was reading her book. Lina quickly turn around and saw Yang sitting right next to her um yes Yang what is it? Said Lina. Yang quickly Lina's hand and kiss it and than asking her to be his girlfriend. Well before I make my decision give me one reason I should be your girlfriend and before you answer I just want to let you know that I am 7 years old if you are 6 years old FORGET IT! Said Lina letting go of Yang's hand well I'm listening she said putting her crossing her arms around her chest. Well I am not 6 years old I am 7 years old and two I want you to be my girlfriend because you are pretty and tall I love girls who are tall and hot said Yang so did I pass? He asked getting closer to Lina's chest. WAIT! THAT IS NOT TRUE! Yin said pulling Yang off of Lina. Yang is 6 years old and so am I and plus our mom would not let us have a boyfriend or girlfriend until we turn 13 years old so don't listen to him he is not telling the truth Yin said glaring at Yang. Whatever cause I was going to say no anyway besides I already have a boyfriend since we were on preschool Lina said getting off the bus and walking into the building. Aw man that is so unfair said Yang rolling his eyes and than glaring at Yin like it was her fault. THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT YIN! Yang said yelling at her in the face HOW IS THIS MY FAULT IT IS THE TRUTH! Yin said yelling back at him besides you want get a girlfriend nobody here even likes you matter fact nobody even knows you we are new here STUPID! Yin said to Yang. Whatever I am not listening to you I will find a girl my type you'll see Yang said walking away from Yin into the school Yin followed behind him. Meanwhile Widget was talking to her best friend Huggy on the phone. Hey huggy my kids started school today what about your kids did they start school? She asked well my kids are right now being home school when they turn 13 they will be in a real school Huggy said. Oh my gosh I can't wait until Yin and Yang meet Daisy and Yuck I tell you they are going become good friends don't you agree Widget suggested. Totally well I gotta go time to teach my kids some lessons before the day is almost over see ya (the phone hangs up from Huggy) bye (the phone hangs up from Widget).

Suddenly Yin and Yang came into the house yelling at each other Widget heard the yelling and went to see what was wrong. ALRIGHT ENOUGH! YOU TWO! Widget said yelling at them and they quickly turn silent now what is wrong wait before you two answer I want you to go to your room and think about what you two are going to say Widget said pointing to the stairs and come back when I call you two now GO! She said. Yin and Yang did what their mother ordered and stayed in their room for 20 mintues until finally she called them back down to asked what happen today in school. Now you two are going speak one at a time Yin you go first what happen today in school? Said Widget sitting down on the sofa along with Yang. Well what happen today at school I meet a new friend named Lina and Yang fell in love with her and wanted her to be his girlfriend right after you told us that we could not have one until we are 13 and Lina already has a boyfriend and she told him that she only has boyfriends who our 7 years old and up well Yang lied to her and said that he was 7 years old but I had to stay something before he lied about something again I told Lina that my brother is 6 years old not 7 and that's how Yang got furious with me cause I opened my big mouth and told her the truth about him and that what happen Yin said going up stairs to do her homework leaving her mother and her brother down stairs alone.

WHAT THAT IS NOT TRUE! Said Yang to his mother, but she didn't believe him she believed her daughter Yin who always tell the truth. I tell the truth too most of the time said Yang, could I say what really happen mom? He asked. FORGET IT! Because I know that you are going to make this up already just go upstairs and do your homework with your sister young man Widget said sending Yang to his room with his sister. Did you get into trouble Yang? Yin said giggling as he came into the room. NO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YIN! Yang said slamming the door and than going to the bathroom to do his homework alone Yin didn't say anything and continue her homework. Meanwhile there was a knock at the door Widget answered it and it was Daisy Huggy's daughter. Yes Daisy what is it are you lost? Widget asked. Well first of all my name is Harmony Daisy is just my nickname just call me Harmony ok? Got it Harmony Widget said looking down at her. I was wondering have you seen my brother Yuck? Harmony asked looking up at Widget. No I haven't seen him but I will help you look for him if you want and my kids too said Widget. Oh thank you Widget my mom has been worried he has been missing for a week so come on let's go find him Harmony ordered and Widget got Yin and Yang and they were on their way.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Wow

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 4

Finding Yuck

As Widget, Harmony, Yin, and Yang were finding Yuck they saw Wubbzy Walden and Huggy in the park crying (well Huggy was the one crying not Wubbzy or Walden) Harmony went over to her mother and asked mom are you okay why are you crying? Harmony asked sitting beside her mother on the bench. Oh sweetheart I am just so worried about Yuck he has been missing for over a week I just want to know what happen I mean he has not called or send a note ether Huggy said still crying. Don't worry mom we will find my brother I promise me Widget and Yin and Yang you can count on us Harmony said rubbing her mother's back you are sure you are okay mom because if you are that worried Widget can stay with you and Yin and Yang and I will go that sound good she said to her mother. Sure thanks Harmony Widget can stay you guys just be careful ok Huggy said giving Harmony a hug. Don't worry mother we will be fine besides I am 12 years old and Yin and Yang are 13 years old we will look after each other I promise bye mother Harmony said leaving with Yin and Yang while Huggy and Widget stayed behind to look after each other.

Meanwhile Harmony, Yin, and Yang were still looking for Yuck until Harmony's phone rang she quickly answered it. HELLO! Harmony said really loud

Harmony!? Is that you? YUCK! Oh my gosh where the heck are you mom and I have been worried. And are you coming home Yuck said Harmony. Well first I am not coming home said Yuck. WHAT! WHY NOT! Harmony yelling on the phone and before you speak I don't care if you don't want to come home you are coming home and I will make you if I have to and plus how could you say that mom is very upset and she want you to come back now its your turn to speak Yuck said Harmony. Because I have become a villain and I am working for the Night Master, and two mom is just going have to suffer besides she not my real mother our real parents are DEAD! HARMONY DON'T YOU GET IT THAT'S WHY I AM NOT COMING BACK CUZ I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! Yuck said yelling back at his sister. But Yuck we love you please come back PLEASE! Harmony said crying. OK THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS NO MORE HARMONY GIVE ME THE PHONE I AM GOING GIVE YUCK A PIECE OF MY MIND Yang said taking the phone away from Harmony. LISTEN TO ME YUCK! THIS IS YOUR SISTER YOU ARE TALKING TO YOU JERK! YOU DISGUSS ME GOTTA HAVE THE NERD TO SAY THAT YOU NOT COMING BACK OVER SOME DUMB NIGHT MASTER AND THAT YOU HAVE BECOME A VILLAIN THAT IS NO EXCUSE YUCK! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK THAN WE AE GOING TO MAKE YOU IS THAT CLEAR! Yang said yelling at Yuck on the phone.

AAUGGGHHH!(the phone hangs up on Yang) THAT SON OF A PUNK HE IS REALLY GOING TO GET IT! Yang said running off but Yin grabbed him and force him to the ground and said YANG! JUST LET IT GO! IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK THAN FINE BUT I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU TWO I AM GONE! Yin said going back to the house leaving Harmony and Yang behind. She is right he is old enough to take care of him self besides he is 14 years old its not worth it I am going back home Harmony said leaving Yang behind.

OH GREAT! Well I really don't care I think I will go to the movies or something Yang said walking away from the woods. Meanwhile Yin was in her room by herself laying on her bed thinking and thinking until someone knock on her door it was Harmony. Oh Hi Harmony what are you doing here Yin asked letting her in and than sitting on her bed. Hey Yin do you want to listen to some music I brought my iPod wanna say maybe that will take our minds off of Yuck Harmony said taking out her iPod and put one piece and Yin the other piece. So Yin what song shall we listen to Harmony said turning on her iPod I got Danity Kane and the PussyCatdolls and lots more other artist you can think of she said. Well I think we can listen to Danity Kane-Damaged Yin said to Harmony. Ok Damaged it is here it is….

Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me,

Are are are are you are you patient,

Understanding?

Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

I've tried every remedy

And nothing seems to work for me

Baby, (baby)

The situation is driving me crazy

And I really wanna be your lady

But the one before you left me so

Damaged, Damaged

Damaged, Damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is

Damaged, damaged

So damaged

And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

(baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

(baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

(baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)

Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me,

Are are are are you are you patient,

Understanding?

Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

You try to gain my trust

Talking is not enough

Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me,

Are are are are you are you patient,

Understanding?

Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me,

Are are are are you are you patient,

Understanding?

Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T

Cause its D-A-M-A-G-E-D

Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T

Tell me what you want for the challenge cuz my heart is DAMAGED!

WOW! Nice song Harmony Danity Kane is my fav singers said Yin, I know me too they rock uh I jut wish that Yuck will come back besides he is my brother it is just not fair Harmony said crying on Yin's bed taking the ear piece out of her ear. Oh Harmony its ok don't cry I will be there for you I could be you sister wanna say Yin said rubbing Harmony back. Oh thank you Yin that is so sweet of you but it just doesn't fell the same sorry but thanks anyway Harmony said leaving Yin's room and going back to her house. And Yin got on her bed and took a nap.

Meanwhile at a haunted building and Yuck was working for the night master.

Well Yuck now that you are working for me I need you to complete a mission for me said the night master. Anything for you sir said Yuck

Now What I want you to do is Kidnap Yin and she will be stuck here forever NOW GO! The night master ordered and Yuck did what the the night master asked.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Wow

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 5

The Kidnapping

Later that night…..

Yin and Yang were getting ready to go to bed not realizing that Yuck was watching from out the window as soon as Yin turn out the light Yuck opened the door and walking in quietly so no one would him. Meanwhile Yin and Yang were still sleeping and didn't hear a thing it was 11:00 at night at 13 year old Yin got up from her bed to get a drink in the kitchen not realizing that Yuck was in the kitchen in the dark. Yin turned on the light to get herself some water when suddenly the light turned out by itself Yin was really scared. Ok Yang I know that you so just come on out and show yourself but never did she went deeper into the pitch black darkness trying to find out who is in her house. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the neck Yin tried to fight back by using her magic but the villain was too strong Yin try scarming by the attacker cover her mouth and use his power to put her into a deep sleep and Yin didn't move than the attacker went into Yin and Yang's room to leave a note on Yang's bed and leaving carrying Yin In his arms.

The next morning Yang got up from his bed when he saw the Yin was gone but before he could find her he saw a note on his bed. Yang quickly called for his mom Widget came rushing into the room and she saw that Yin was missing. Yang where is your sister? Said Widget. I don't know but I think this note will lets us know where she is um it says….

Dear Yang,

I have kidnapped your sister Yin last night and she will never see you again if you ever want to see your precious little sister again than come to the haunted building at 11:00 AM alone. Ps this is one of your villains!!

From,

Villain

As Yang finished reading the note he told his mom that he has go find Yin alone. WHAT! OH NO NO! Widget said yelling at Yang you are not going out there alone I am coming too weither you like it or not now let's go find my daughter and bring her back.

Meanwhile at the haunted building Yin was blind folded so she couldn't see her attacker and she tie up to the chair with duck tape on her mouth so she couldn't scram. By the time she woke up Yin couldn't see a thing she tried to get free but her attacker held her down. The attacker whisper in he ear and said Yin I Love you the attacker said removing the duck tape gently. Who are you? Yin said really scared LET ME GO! Yin said kicking her attacker in the gut. Suddenly the villain gave her kiss on the mouth now do you know who I am. Yin recognize he voice and said YUCK! I should have known alright dude why did you kidnap me? Yin said balling up her fists

Because I love you so much and I want you to be with me for the rest of your life Yuck said giving Yin another a kiss. STOP KISSING ME YUCK I DON'T LOVE YOU! Yin said kicking Yuck in the gut so hard that he started to cough and fell on the floor. Yin quickly used her transfoomation to get free and than she took off running but Yuck stopped her by grabbing her back and force her to the ground holding her arms so she can't attack. LET ME GO! GET OFF ME YUCK! Yin said yelling and kicking trying to get to free. Yin please I am trying to help you please just trust me said Yuck pulling Yin closer to his body. How should I trust you like you said you have become a villain and plus you left your sister for a stupid thing Yin said pushing Yuck off of her and than took off running but before she could leave she bumped into someone by her surprise. DAD!? You come for my rescue thanks cause I want to get out of here come on dad Yin said hugging him but he didn't move. Suddenly Buggy charged up his magic and threw it at Yin and she fell to the ground. Yin just layed there and said slowly dad…..you……..betrayed……..me……why? Yin said laying there uncouisous. Buggy quickly left the room to come down like nothing happened. Yuck quickly ran over to Yin and lifted her head Yin said slowly to him Yuck………I…….am….sorry…..I……Love……you. Yuck sush her oh Yin I love you too and don't worry I wont let you die Yuck put his right hand and said TRANSFOOMATE the first time Yin didn't move so Yuck try again but before he could do so the door busted down it was Widget and Yang. GET AWAY FROM HER YUCK! Yang said charging at him and pushing him to the ground while Widget ran over to her daughter and saw that she wasn't moving YIN! WAKE UP! NO! YOU DID THIS YOU LITTLE MONSTER Widget said also charging at Yuck and punching him in the face while Yang kick him in the gut really hard. Yin heard al the noise in her mind and tried to bring herself back and she did by waking herself up she saw Yuck getting beat up to death Yin quickly run over there and pulled Yang off of Yuck and held him down to the ground and said YANG CALM DOWN YUCK DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I KNOW WHO KNOCK ME OUT BUT YOU MIGHT GET EVEN MADDER Yin said yelling down at her brother. I wont get mad I mean its not like it one of our family member. Ok fine I will tell you it….was….DAD! he betrayed us he is a villain just don't tell mom or she will freak out ok keep it to yourself so let's stop her before she goes too far. Yin and Yang charged at their mother and force her to the ground and they both said at the same time MOM STOP IT YUCK IS INOCENT! Yin and Yang said yelling at their mother. Yin went over to Yuck and saw him beaten to death. Yuck are you ok do you need to go to the hospital I be glad to Yin said touching his face. S..Sure please hurry before it too late said Yuck closing his eyes. Oh my GOSH! WIDGET PLEASE CALL 911 YUCK NEEDS HELP PLEASE! Widget got out her phone and did what Yin asked as she called Yin kept kissing Yuck in the mouth like 10 times don't worry Yuck help is on the way just relax it will be ok I promise Yin said rubbing his stomach. Suddenly Widget and Yang could see the aumbulence coming and as the pearamates came in they saw a green rabbit lay down uncousious they took Yuck lifeless body away into the truck. While Widget and her twins watched Yin was still crying its going to be okay Yuck will be fine I promise said Yang rubbing her back.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Wow

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/ Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 6

Yuck goes to the hospital

As Yuck was led away to the hospital Yin was crying in her brother arms. Oh my gosh Yang what if Harmony and Huggy found out about this? Said Yin wiping her tears from her eyes. I don't know Yin why don't you want to tell them sure they will be upset but they have to know sometime so call them on your phone NOW! Yang said giving Yin the phone Yin took the phone and dialed the number Harmony answered it Hi this Harmony speaking how may I help you? Harmony its me Yin your friend listen I..but Yin was cut off by Harmony. Oh Yin I am so glad you called how is my brother did you find him and Is he coming home said Harmony. Well Harmony I don't think you are going to like this see I have some bad news it about your brother Yin said starting to cry all over again. Oh my gosh well what is it tell me please Harmony said nervously. Harmony your brother is in the……..HOSPITAL! Yin said crying even more and he was beaten up by my mother and Yang all because Yuck kidnap me and other things you shouldn't know but don't worry he going to be okay said Yin. Oh my gosh I got to tell my mom this hold on Harmony said dropping the phone at running to her mom in the living room. Yin waited and waited as she got really nervous as she waiting Yin called her mother over to her and asked mom why would you and Yang even attack Yuck in the first place sure he is a villain but he seems like a nice guy if you give him a chance. But honey he attack you Widget said looking at Yin with a glare look. But he wasn't trying to attack me he tried to bring me back to life cuz of said Yin stopping right there with the sentence. Cuz of who dear Widget said rubbing Yin back you know you can tell me anything I mean it not like it one of our family members. Yin was about to tell the truth but it was to late Harmony had already pick up the phone Yin put the phone to her ears and said Hi Harmony so how did your mother reacted? Oh her reaction oh it ok HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELING YIN! What hospital is he in tell me so my mom and I can go see him said Harmony. Well we will come and get you and your mother and we will take you there sound good said Yin. Well ok fine just hurry up my mom is really upset said Harmony. Ok we are on our way just stay calm bye(the phone hangs up) ok people we need to go a get Harmony and her mother so we can take them to the hospital come on let's go Yin said already charging off followed by her twin brother and her mother.

Meanwhile at the hospital Yuck was laying on hospital bed by the time he woke up he had no idea where he was. Suddenly Wubbzy and Walden came in with their doctor outfit. W.where am… I said Yuck looking at Wubbzy and Walden at than getting up from his bed and getting ready to attack but Wubbzy and Walden push him back on bed and than holding him down. LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO YIN Yuck said yelling at Wubbzy and Walden at than kicking them in the gut and both fell to the ground hurt really bad. Yuck please we are trying to help you please and we have to do surgery on you cause you are beaten up really bad so please lay back down so we can get this over with Wubbzy said getting up trying to get Yuck on the bed but he didn't wont to. First of all how do you know my name? and two I don't need surgery I am not that beaten up that badly it will heal before you know it said Yuck using his fist fire on Wubbzy's arm and soon Wubbzy arm was burning to death and than falling to the ground and not moving laying really still. Suddenly Walden grew angry and took his needle from his pocket and than stick it in Yuck's arm and he fell to the ground laying really still as well Walden lifted Yuck and put him on the bed and than taking Wubbzy and caring him out for help SOMEBODY HELP A DOCTOR IS DOWN! Suddenly someone heard the crying for help and ran out to see what happen it was Dr. Earl. Yes Walden what is it? He asked it Wubbzy sir one of my piantet attack him I had no choice but to stick him with a needle am I fired? Walden said nervously. Why no Walden here give me Wubbzy and you go take care of your piantet Dr. Earl said carrying Wubbzy to another room while Walden took care of his piantet. Meanwhile Widget and her children had finally got to Harmony's house Yin knocked on the door Harmony answered it. Oh you finally here my mom is still crying she was to know if her son is okay so get us to the hospital right now Harmony said getting her mother out of the house. Oh Widget you are my best friend and you know I can trust you now who attack my son? Said Huggy. Oh um well I… I don't know said Widget with an innocent face. Yin whispered in her mother ear and said mom you do know cause it was you and my brother just tell the truth is not like she is not going to be your friend like she said she can trust you now tell her before I do said Yin pushing her mother in front of Huggy. Tell me what? Huggy asked holding Widget's hand. Ok huggy the truth is…….

Flashback…

Your son kidnapped Yin and we stop at this haunted building Yang and I thought maybe Yin would be in there Yang busted the door down and that's when we saw Yin on the ground and Yuck touching her body we thought he was going to attack her and Yang pushed Yuck to the ground and started to attack him meanwhile I went over to Yin and saw that was she wasn't moving and I lifted her head and started to call her name like twice but didn't hear me so I grew angry and also charged at Yuck and that when Yang and I started to beat up your son and that's why he is in the hospital.

Flashback ends

WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! Huggy said pushing Widget to the ground and Huggy started to push Widget in the face Widget tried to get her off she tried kick her in the gut Huggy fell to the ground as well Huggy please stop I don't want to fight you I am your best friend remember since we were in college remember we were like sisters. NOT ANYMORE! YOU SILENT! MOM! CALM DOWN Harmony pulling on her mom's arm lets just go get Yuck by ourselves DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE! Huggy said leaving with her daughter Harmony to the hospital. Don't worry about Huggy she will get over it someday besides you got more friends mom right? Said Yang holding his mom's hand. Well whatever I don't care I don't need her for a friend lets go let go to the mall shopping wanna say? Said Widget. Sure ok I will go with you mom said Yin

Yeah me too! Said Yang. Meanwhile Harmony and her mom arrived at the hospital both ran in at the same time and bumped into the doctor. Oh I am so sorry sir said Huggy helping him up. I my name is Dr.Earl how may I help you? Well I am looking for my son his name is Yuck is he here? said Huggy. Um let's see Yes he is I will take you to him and his doctor is Walden said Dr. Earl lending Huggy and Harmony to his room by the time they got there Huggy and Harmony saw Yuck laying on bed with his eyes close not moving in inch. Oh my gosh is he….dead? said Huggy holding his hand and rubbing it back and forth. Oh no miss he just got stick with a needle to calm down he should be waking up in a few mintues said Dr. Earl. Can we please take him home we could take care of him ourselves please doctor said Huggy. Oh you can take him when Walden and I give him surgrey on his neck it wont take long and don't worry we will put him in a deep sleep so he doesn't wake up ok miss said Dr. Earl. Well ok but please just hurry I want my baby to come home right now. A few mintues later Yuck woke up and saw Harmony and Huggy standing around him. Harmony mom is that you? Yuck said talking slowly while opening and closing his eyes so many times. Yes baby I'm here it going to be okay I promise said Huggy kissing his forehead and rubbing it. Have you guys come to get me cause I want to get the heck of here said Yuck getting up from his hospital bed and taking his sister's hand but Huggy also grabbed his hand and said Yuck we can't go just yet they have to give you surgey on your neck and they will put you in a deep sleep sweet heart said Huggy putting him back on the bed. WHAT! NO WAY! I AM NOT HAVING SURGEY ON MY NECK TELL THE DOCTOR TO CANCELL IT NOW! Yuck said leaving the room but Walden and Dr. Earl stopped him by standing in front of him. Hello we are your doctors and we will be doing surgery on you neck ok so get back on the bed so we can get started Walden said to Yuck. AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN DOCTOR SO LET ME GO! Said Yuck pushing Walden and Dr. Earl out of the way and taking off with Harmony and leaving his mom behind. Yuck where are we going? And you forgot to get mom ouch you are hurting my arm let go dude do you hear me where are we going? Said Harmony with a furious face. JUST SHUT UP! AND YOU WILL SEE FORGET ABOUT MOM YOU ARE COMING WITH ME! Said Yuck yelling in Harmony's face and holding her arm really tight. Meanwhile Huggy went to find her children but were gone she felt scared and ran out of the hospital and started to call for their names but nobody answered she quickly call Widget. Hello this is Widget speaking how may I help you? Widget its me Huggy have you seen my children? Your children no why? Because Yuck was suppose to have surgey but he didn't want to and ran off with his sister can you help me find them Huggy said. Of course I will help you Huggy stay right there I am on my way said Widget hanging up the phone. Ok guys we have to go get Huggy cuase her children are gone and doesn't know where they are so we have to go a get her so we can find her children ok said Widget. Ok mom said Yin Fine with me said Yang ok than people Let's go!

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Wow

Wow!Wow!Wubbzy!/Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 7

The adventure

Meanwhile Yuck and Harmony were still running in the spooky woods for a long time. Ok Yuck where the heck are we going? If you don't tell me I am going back said Harmony trying to get lose of Yuck's hand. WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP BESIDES WE ARE ALREADY HERE SIS Said Yuck dragging Harmony into this other dojo except it was creepy and spooky. Harmony felt scared and nervous and wonder what was going to happen next. Um where are we? Said Harmony with a nervous face. WILL YOU STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS AND JUST COME ON Yuck said dragging Harmony into the haunted dojo. Meanwhile Widget, Yin, and Yang finally arrived to the hospital where Huggy was. Oh you guys are finally here I waited and waited now lets go now I gotta go get my babies said Huggy already taking off followed by Yin and Yang and their mother behind. Ok Huggy first of all what happen? Said Widget catching up to her. Well what happen was that…..

Flashback…

My son Yuck was suppose to have surgey on his neck but he refused stand he ran off with his sister and leaving me behind on the floor.

Flashback ends…

Well yeah that's all I can remember I am just worried about them I just want them to come back Huggy said crying into Widget's arms. Don't worry Huggy we will find your kids and bring them back I promise said Widget rubbing her back. COME ON ALREADY I READY TO FIND YUCK AND HARMONY Yang said yelling at Widget and Huggy. Sure lets go now! Said Widget. Meanwhile Harmony and her brother enter into the haunted dojo and the lights were out. Um Yuck why are the lights out? Harmony said getting closer to her brother. Suddenly another green rabbit came through the pitch black shadow Harmony regonzied the green rabbit. BUGGY! Is that you? Its been so long where have you been? Harmony said running into Buggy's arms but Buggy used his Transfoomation to electuatue her and fell to the ground closing her eyes and didn't move at all. Buggy and Yuck carried her body to a bed and layed her there and started to tie her hands and legs so when she wakes up she cant ecaspe. Are you sure about this Buggy? Said Yuck rubbing Harmony's tummy. I'm totally sure besides she one of us she may be white but she is our sister little bro said Buggy with a evil face. 2 hours later Harmony woke up she tried to get up but her hands and legs were tied up AAUUGGG! LET ME GO! HELP! Harmony said yelling around the room. Suddenly one of her brothers Yuck came into the room with a needle in his hand and Buggy following behind him with a machine in his arms. What going on here what you guys doing? Harmony said trying to get free but it was too tight for her. You guys better tell me what the heck is going on here now I'm serious said Harmony with a furious mad face. Ok harmony you wanna know than fine said Buggy coming closer to her with the machine in his arms little sis we are transform you into a bad girl that means you are going to be a villain just like us wanna say? Buggy said plugging in the machine to the wall. HECK NO! AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! Harmony said yelling at Buggy in the face. Well you don't have a choice Harmony cause you are going to get it anyway so lay back a relax it will be over before you know it sis said Buggy touching her face. NO BUGGY NO NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE IN MY ARM Harmony said crying while still trying to get free. Buggy ordered Yuck to take the needle and stick it though Harmony's arm as he was about to grab her arm Harmony begged her brothers not to this cause she had fear of needles since she was three years old but her brothers didn't listen to her instead Buggy took out of duck tape and put it on Harmony's mouth so she would stop talking and getting this over with. Harmony started to cry when Yuck stick the needle though her arm Harmony started to fall into a deep sleep until a bright light came out of her system than her nails turn into sharp ones and her white fur went from clean and shinny to shaggy fur and her eyes when from blue to red eyes by the time her good girl memory was gone she got up from her bed by using her powers to get free. Than Buggy gave her a evil outfit to wear it was a black short sleeve short with a skull on it followed by a dark blue mini skirt a long with some black boots that came up to her legs. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM TOTALLY A BAD GIRL NOW AND I WANT TO THANK YOU DUDES FOR CHANGING ME Harmony said hitting stuff and than breaking them on purpose. COME ON DUDES I WANT TO COMPLETE A MISSION ALREADY LIKE KIDNAPPING OR ROBBING A BANK Harmony said using her transfoomation on Buggy and Yuck and knocking them on the floor. ALRIGHT HARMONY WE WILL GIVE YOU A MISSION IF YOU JUST STOP MOVING AROUND AND STOP BREAKING STUFF Buggy said getting up and walking towards Harmony while she put her cross her arms around her chest. Ok I want you to kidnap your mother and bring her back here now! Buggy ordered. Harmony ran out of the door in a dash meanwhile Widget, Huggy, Yin, and Yang were still walking in the woods alone not hearing a thing and not realizing that Harmony was spying on them and trying to wait until Huggy is alone. As they were walking in the woods Huggy decided to get some water at the fountain which was 5 blocks away from the deeper into the woods as Huggy went to the fountain she heard a noise behind her she turned around and saw nothing than suddenly when she turned around she saw Harmony behind her throwing her fire fists at her and than falling to the ground than Harmony pick her up and carried her back to the haunted dojo. 3 hours later Widget and her children were getting worried that Huggy didn't returned so they went looking for her and they found a piece of white fur on the ground next to the water fountain Yin pick it up and look into it closely and remembered that Harmony had white fur but it looked all shaggy to her and she knew that Harmony had nice clean fur she gave it to her mother and she rubbed it back and forth and said guys I'm afraid this is Harmony's fur cause when I rubbed it it felt like her soft fur Widget said. So your saying that Harmony was the one who took Huggy? Yin said taking the fur away from Widget but why would she do that? Its not like her said Yin looking up into the sky. Well looks like we got four people to find now let's go! Widget command already taking off followed by Yin and Yang.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Wow Wow Wubbzy

Wow Wow Wubbzy! Yin Yang Yo!

Chapter 8

Stopping Buggy

Meanwhile Harmony brought back her own adopted mother to the haunted dojo like Buggy said.

Mission Acomplished! Harmony said carrying her mother into hands

AWESOME! Let's hang her up to the top of the building now Buggy said telling his brother and sister here take the duck tape and tie your adopted mother and than rise her up with the rope by the time she wakes up she will never she you or this earth ever again HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Buggy said throwing the duck tape to his siblings as they were doing what their older brother command Buggy went to the window and saw his wife and children he got really scared and told his sibling to take their mother into the room but it was too late Yang already busted down the door.

LET HER GO! Yin said charging towards Harmony and pushing her to the ground than Harmony using her fire fists sending Yin up into the air Yang grew angry and came charging to Harmony by using his bamboo sword but before he could do any harm she grabbed his sword and slash his neck than kicking him in the gut and sending him flying as well landing on Yin's legs as Yin looked down she saw Yang bleeding to death on his neck Yin quickly moved away from her brother and she had blood on her hands and legs Yin call out for her mother but Widget was laying on the floor not moving in inch. Suddenly Harmony and Yuck came charging at Yin but she jump in the air grabbing on some rope. YIN LET GO IT WONT LAST FOR LONG! Yuck said stretching out his hands but Yin refused to let go she thought it was a trap so instead she swing the rope back and forth until she reached the top of some stairs she busted down the door and by her surprise she saw her mother and Huggy tie up together with duck tape on their mouths. Oh my gosh are you guys all right? Who did this to you? Yin said taking the duck tape off theirs mouths suddenly Harmony and Yuck came into the room with Yang in Harmony's arms than dropping him on the ground still bleeding a little bit Yin quickly ran over to him and put him into his mom's arms while Yin threw her fist fists at Harmony first but she block it by her foo field than made it disappear and use her transfoomation to pick her up and throw her up and down than kicking her in the gut and dropping her on the ground. Yin really grew furious and drew up her transfoomation straight at Harmony than Harmony drew up her transfoomation as well both rabbits push with all their might than suddenly Harmony started to grow weak because she was using to much of her power and than Yin shot her with her powers and Harmony felt into Yuck's arms but she wasn't finished she came charging at Yin but she jumped and grabbed on rope again and this time Harmony used her fire fists to burn the rope and Yin cam falling down all the way to the ground before as hurted herself Yuck use his transfoomation to keep Yin from falling 20 feet down. Yin closed her eyes and thought in her mind why didn't I fall yet well I guess I better open my eyes to answer that question she said in her mind as she opened her eyes she saw that she inside a green transfoomation around her she look up and saw that it was Yuck Yin smiled at him as she was being pulled up from like 10 feet by the time she was back on the stairs she ran up to Yuck and gave him a hug than Harmony came charging at both rabbits Yin cam charging at her as well and she grabbed Harmony by the arm and force her to the ground. ALRIGHT HARMONY THAT ENOUGH! NOW LISTEN I DON'T WANT FIGHT YOU CAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU GIRL! Yin said yelling down at her Harmony heard her repose really clear she thought in her mind was she born to a bad girl or a good girl she kept opening and closing her eyes and made a choice and did the right thing to give Yin a hug and said sorry Yin I did not know what was wrong with me Yin I don't want to be a bad girl anymore Harmony said crying in Yin's arms and than running to her mother and giving her a hug and a kiss I am so sorry mom can you please forgive me? Harmony said grabbing her hands and rubbing them back and forth of course honey you are my daughter and I will forgive you for anything you done I promise Huggy said holding Harmony closer suddenly Buggy heard the whole thing and came running into the room and firing at Harmony and hitting the wall really hard and falling to ground Yin and Yuck grew angry and came charging at Buggy and he came charging at them as well with his bamboo sword and throwing it at Yin but Yuck block it by jumping in front of her and grabbed the bamboo sword at the end before it even hit both of them. GIVE IT UP BUGGY ITS OVER!! Yuck said breaking Buggy's bamboo sword into pieces Buggy grew angry and grabbed Harmony and walking to the top of the building holding her to the edge of the tall dojo building Yin and Yuck came running after him LET HER GO! Yin said charging at him with her magic but before she could do any harm Buggy charged his magic on Harmony. Nobody move if you take one step closer your precious little Harmony will thrown over this building so if I were you I will turn around and go back into dojo Buggy said putting Harmony down beside him and throwing his transfoomation at Yin and Yuck pushing both of them back into the dojo.

As Buggy turned back around he saw that Harmony was gone he kept calling her name like three times but no responds. Suddenly he felt a fire fist go throw his body what the heck? Harmony? Is that you? Come on if you want to fight than bring it on! Harmony quickly jumped from the rope and force Buggy to the ground than called for Yin and Yuck and they out in dash followed by Yang with his sword charging at Buggy but before he could do any harm Buggy used his foo field blocking Yang's attack and sending him flying in the air. YANG! Yin said than charging at Buggy TRANSFOOMATE! Hitting Buggy sending him flying as well than running to Harmony picking her up from the ground. Are you okay? Harmony did he hurt you cuz if did I am gonna but Yin was cut off by Harmony no he didn't and I am sure she said giving Yin a hug. Yin? Yes Harmony she said. What are going to do now how are we going stop buggy? She asked well all of us together we will stop Buggy for good wanna say? Ok cause Big brother needs his butt kicked!! Let's go she said charging before Yin did as well. Meanwhile Buggy went back into the room where Widget and Huggy was. BUGGY! YOU ARE BEHIND ALL OF THIS! Widget said standing up and glaring at Buggy. Buggy quickly clapped and grabbed her by her shirt and said honey today you and your children will die today so just sit back down Buggy said pushing Widget back down with Huggy on the bed as Buggy was walking out of the room Widget charging at him and kick him in the gut than slap him in the face than punching in the nose like so many times making him bleed to death she went over to Huggy and ran out of door leaving Buggy on the ground bleeding to death. Meanwhile Yin and Harmony were looking for their mothers until they both bump into them MOM! They both said at the same time. Oh my gosh are you guys ok? Widget asked oh yeah we are okay where is Buggy Harmony asked. Oh Buggy he is Widget said turning around right behind us Widget gulped and said RUN!! AUHHH! They all said as they all ran Buggy ran after them Buggy was throwing his attacks at them but they jumped up and down not getting hit by one attack. Yin and Harmony stopped but Widget and Huggy continued to run until they saw their daughters stop. You guys what are you doing come on he going to kill you. No we will take care of Buggy you guys just go out there where Yang and Yuck is Yin said pointed out. Are you sure you girls will be ok? Huggy asked. Yes mom we will now go before things get worse Harmony said pushing them out of the way. Meanwhile Buggy caught up to them Yin and Harmony charged up their magic and came charging at Buggy and Buggy came charging at them as well Harmony threw the first attack at Buggy and he fell back to the ground but got up having a furious mad face at both of them.

Ok if that's the way you want to play than bring it on Buggy said charging up his magic and throwing it at Harmony but Yin block it by using her foo field phew thanks Yin I don't know what I would do without you. No problem Harmony Yin said making her foo field disappear suddenly Buggy disappeared out of no where Yin and Harmony looked all around trying to find him than running outside where Widget and gang were. Have you guys seen Buggy? Harmony asked suddenly Buggy came jumping down with his bamboo sword Yin and Harmony jumped out of the way before Buggy could do any harm. ITS OVER BUGGY! Harmony said giving him a furious mad face. Not without a fight Daisy Buggy said giggling. DON'T CALL ME DAISY! Harmony charging at Buggy again taking her bamboo stick and Buggy came charging at her with his bamboo sword. Before Buggy could do any harm Harmony twit his bamboo sword than grabbing it while holding her bamboo stick as well.

HUH! How in heck did you do that Harmony? Buggy said getting up from the ground well whatever it doesn't matter all I know is that you are going to die little sis so say good bye Buggy said charging up his powerful magic but before he could throw it on her Yuck jump right in front of her and Harmony ran for her life still carrying the bamboo sword and stick in her hand. If you want to fight somebody you got me not Harmony Yuck said giving Buggy a furious mad face. HECK NO LITTLE BRO THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL FIGHTING ME WIL BE HARMONY! Buggy said pointing at her. NO NO NO YOU WILL BE FIGHTING ME WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Yuck said charging at Buggy than Buggy pointed his magic at Harmony saying take another step closer and she will be die in a second matter fact weather you come closer or not she gone say good bye than Harmony turned her power on Buggy than the magic landed on him making him melting and melting to the ground yyyyyou are the worstest sister and brother I ever had Buggy said melting into the hole than he died within three seconds.

Harmony looked down and heard nothing and she said you guys its over Buggy dead yes he finally dead we defeated him Harmony said crying and running into her mothers arms

Oh mom I just love you so much and I am so sorry for everything she said crying into her mothers arms. Oh sweet heart I love you no matter what and I will always will I promise. Really thanks I will always be your little girl forever and forever. Good but could you do me one more thing. Yes mom she asked wiping her tears. Get rid of the evil clothes Huggy said laughing at her. Aw pellets ever seen I had these clothes on they have been killing me to death thanks for remind me cause I was about to wear them for school. WHAT! Just kidding Harmony said laughing and laughing.

3 months later

MOM!! Have you seen my karate outfit Harmony asked her mother oh you karate outfit for training to be a woo foo warior its right here I have it in my hand the whole time Huggy said laughing. Thanks mom I got to go time for training for me I bet I will be a wonderful woo foo warrior Harmony said leaving out the door. Before she went to the dojo she looked up into the sky she said oh blue sky you are so beautiful please watch over my brother Buggy please send him to heaven I know he has done some wrong things but I think he should go to heaven than we I die I will see him there please oh I just hope this wish will come true Harmony said rubbing her arms than going to the dojo for training that jas always been her dream since she saw little.

The End


End file.
